


偏爱与偏差

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CP：米英马修视角叙述，没多少历史依据，历史考证党就别纠我那多得数不清的BUG了（掩面），所以，注意，〖请当做架空来看〗OOC可能注意写于春节前





	偏爱与偏差

马修出生得稍迟一点点。最初在一望无际的海岸线边确实是弗朗西斯把他抱在怀中送上内陆平原，可没多久，满身瘀青和伤痕的弗朗西斯又抱着安然无恙一无所知的他，把他交付到又一位陌生人手中。

“你好，马修。”那位先生弯下腰与他平视，用着和弗朗西斯完全不同的语言和嗓音，脸上带着微笑而眼神平静得毫无波澜。  
“我是亚瑟·柯克兰，从今以后你的监护人。”严肃却带着点委婉的温柔。

年幼的他没有彻底理解对方的话语内容，且他对那新的语言还不太习惯，于是懵懵懂懂地点了点头。下一刻他看见粗眉毛男子右手边牵着的那个和自己年龄相仿的身影，还有与自己相似的脸庞。

“你好，我是阿尔弗雷德！”金发的小男孩快活地对自己喊道，虽然是初次见面马修却觉得格外亲切。  
哦，他的眼睛是和自己不同的海蓝色。

亚瑟牵着他的手轻轻慢慢地向前走，他努力仰起脖子想和亚瑟一样远望前方，抬头看见阿尔弗雷德趴在亚瑟怀里，双臂勾住亚瑟的脖子，坐在亚瑟的手臂上身子一颠一颠，低头对上他的视线向他招手。马修回给他一个羞涩的微笑。

今后大家会好好地相处吧。年幼的马修没来由地想，边走边发起呆来。

“对了，为什么那个时候，阿尔是由亚瑟抱着而我只是被牵着走呢……”马修从回忆里回过神来，恍然大悟的下一刻忧伤地把头埋在熊X郎的软毛里，“难道从那个时候就已经开始了吗……”

“你谁啊？”

“……马修啊。”

马修并没有如阿尔弗雷德当做信仰的自由平等那样的强烈信念。比起阿尔弗雷德的执着他更擅长习惯，或许是源于性格。或许也因此造就了性格。

阿尔弗雷德家的哪部电视剧里，五个孩子的母亲对着哭泣的大女儿安慰道“其实哪个父母都偏心，而你是我最喜欢的孩子啊”*。

亚瑟·柯克兰是他们的兄长，是他们的监护人，是他们的母亲，而阿尔弗雷德是亚瑟最偏爱的孩子。马修现在清楚地明白，亚瑟尽力地对他们所有人都公平，可是这太难了。马修会像所有孩子一样缠着亚瑟，要他陪自己玩儿，让他讲个故事，拉住他讲述自己所见所闻，或者要求颗糖或是拥抱。但他很快学会在阿尔弗雷德在的时候暂时放弃这做法。阿尔弗雷德天生喜欢争强好胜，如果他要坐在亚瑟腿上，阿尔就会要求亚瑟背着他。于是退步是个明智的选择，他也无力争胜。阿尔弗雷德话多而充满活力，明明还是个小不点就把亚瑟折腾得手忙脚乱，那时马修就乖巧地在一旁看着，安静而幸福。（拜此所赐，每次亚瑟带来他的食物时他可以顺理成章地躲到一边。）

“毕竟阿尔哥哥和亚瑟‘关系特殊’。”马修自言自语。

关系特殊。

这天早上的世界会议中场休息的时候马修去了趟洗手间，男洗手间的门一反平常地敞开，马修望见正对大门的镜子时本能的直觉告诉他里面有人。他没想太多迈了进去，之后的事证明这是他一生中做的最错误的决定……之一，大概。

他绕过墙顺着路九十度拐弯后，第一眼看见阿尔弗雷德的德/克/萨/斯搁在洗手池台面上。把视线往上挪，他正看见阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟紧紧相拥，忘情地接吻。亚瑟的双手攀在阿尔弗雷德的后背上，趔趄靠在墙边，阿尔弗雷德轻按住亚瑟的后脑，金色的碎发从指间渗出。

他的哥哥和他的哥哥。……噢。

马修了然，而当时他几乎石化地默默退了出去，顺手从里面锁了门把门关上。

“简直尴尬得想死……”唯一值得庆幸的是阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟似乎并没有注意到他。

他的哥哥和他的哥哥简直都勇敢而疯狂。

勇敢而疯狂，所以他们才不再是兄弟。

阿尔弗雷德盛怒之下把亚瑟给他的茶叶一口气倒在屋后的河里时，马修企图安抚他，“亚瑟会生气的。”

“那就让他生气去吧。”年轻的阿尔弗雷德摔门而去，留下马修怔怔地坐在屋里，微弱的光线映照滚落一地的包装精美的瓶罐，他沉默地看着它们叹息。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的关系极剧恶化，不甘的年轻人和严厉的长者无休止地争吵，再到兵刃相向。

再后来阿尔弗雷德永远离开了。再见亚瑟时，那个称霸了整个陆地和海洋的帝国的笑容有些苍白。

“你来了，亚瑟。”马修露出温驯的微笑迎上来接过亚瑟手中的行李，亚瑟一步上前紧紧地抱住他，掐得他的脖子有些疼。

马修，你还在。只是弄丢了一个孩子而已。亚瑟仿佛无言地说。

你弄丢了你宠爱过头的那个孩子。

而马修最后也留在英/联/邦。他们从一开始就注定走上不同的道路。之后阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟还打过了几次架，他给亚瑟包扎完送走他，下一刻接着给阿尔弗雷德疗伤，最后伤痕累累的反而是他自己。阿尔弗雷德彻底独立，新生的国意气风发，成长的速度比他快，他很快超过他，超过亚瑟，然后再也无所超越。他不得不受制于他的兄弟，阿尔弗雷德笑着举起电锯问“你说什么”时他着实深深恐惧，屡次因相貌相像冤枉被打他实在无奈，可就连亚瑟也还要迁就阿尔弗雷德。

笃笃笃，听到敲门声马修起身开门，阿尔弗雷德探进一个头来，马修疑惑地看着自家兄弟一反常态地憋红了脸，扭捏犹豫半天然后开口道，“你有多的〇〇套吗？”

“……”勇敢而疯狂。

马修这么想着回身拿好了阿尔弗雷德要的东西，目送对方一边嘟囔“古板的老家伙何必坚持要这种东西”云云一边逃似的离去。

马修坐下重新抱住他的熊X郎，回忆被打断让他稍微有些不满。

可是这样的自家兄弟，让他怎么讨厌得起来啊。

 

============

*我的来源来自杨笑汝《一万种恋爱》，该作中注明来源为电视剧《辛普森一家》


End file.
